


The Good Ship Sethna

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday ficlet for <a href="http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/"><b>the_rocklobster</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Good Ship Sethna

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday ficlet for [](http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_rocklobster**](http://the-rocklobster.livejournal.com/)

As Seth climbed on top of the hot dog stand in an attempt to win Summer back a niggling little voice at the back of his head noted that being with Anna had never required him standing on food-service booths.

He told himself that it was only logical to think about Anna at the Kickoff Carnival. She'd been his date last year, and kissed him. Strange that the highlight of the night had been Summer puking on his shoes. Only, in retrospect it wasn't.

The more Seth thought about it the more he realized, not only did she not require spectacles, Anna had never required anything. He'd never made a fool of himself for Anna. He hadn't had to. Because Anna like genuinely liked him. Him, Seth Cohen. For his own merits. Not because he was rich, or charming, or it was National Adopt-A-Geek Day. He hadn't had to nag Anna into liking him.

Jumping down from the hot dog stand Seth wondered if he'd named his boat after the wrong girl. The good ship Sethna, hmm. Had a nice ring to it. Was quirky and subtle in a not at all subtle way. And "Sethna" was about a thousand times less cheesy than "Summer's Breeze".

It was a moot point, because Seth didn't have a boat anymore. He'd pawned it for bus fare. Maybe though, maybe he could get a new boat.


End file.
